I just called to say I love you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Lovino finally realizes he loves Spain; despite having denied it for centuries. Knowing he will never want or love anyone the same way he does him. He's nowhere near perfect, but Spain loves him as he is. (I apologize for any bad translations). Spamano, Yaoi, Fluff, *Oneshot*, SpainxRomano


**Lovi finally speaks his mind about how he feels about Spain**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Lovino marched down the street, his face redder than the fruit he loved to snack on. Trying to keep a level head and not make a fool out of himself, when under pressure he tended to get stressed and babble. Something he really didn't want to do today. He was heading straight to Spain's house as fast as his feet would carry him, a man on a mission.

He was as per usual mad, but in a good way. But he couldn't help being hot blooded, it was in his nature to be so. It was part of his culture, part of his personality. But it was not the usual annoyed sulky personality he always acted like, this time he was a little happier than usual. His heart racing in his chest. Feeling like he was on cloud 9.

After centuries of denying his feelings and lying about his concerns over the Spanish nation. Lovino had finally accepted something and decided to be openly honest for the first time in his life. He had deiced to grow up and just accept that he didn't hate Spain as much as he acted. In fact he really liked he guy, a whole lot.

To be honest, his feelings ran a lot deeper than that. Lovino was in love with Spain, he had been in love with the bastard since he was a child. The big idiot somehow managing to tug at his heart stings and cause him to soften around him. Though he tried hard to hide it, his feelings had always been annoyingly obvious to others.

France would often tease him about it as much as he hated to hear it from that perverted frog. Feliciano would often ask when they were going to get married which only embarrassed him further. It seemed every nation in the world had known and simply asked why he couldn't just be honest about his feelings for the guy.

That was a very complicated answer for Lovi to give. Spain had been the first person to notice him and the first person he had ever come to care for. Having promised himself he would no longer allow people to use him anymore. But later allowing himself to open up his heart to the Spaniard as hard as that had been for him to do.

After being neglected for years by his own family and forgotten as a nation, of course he would carry some bitterness and hesitance in his heart. To be the oldest and constantly compared to his younger brother was nothing short of miserable. He may not have had his brothers art skill, but he was not exactly talentless mind you.

He had first believed him to be a faker and using him to get to his grandfather's inheritance. I mean what else would he want him for? He wasn't exactly used to receiving praise from others. But later he learned how genuinely kind and caring Spain was as a person. Which had made Lovi happier than words could describe.

All his life he had been compared to his brother, everyone always noticed his brother before him. Treating him as if he was a joke, like he didn't exist or saying how he should be more like Feliciano. But Spain though he was teasing, loved Lovino just the way he was and never wanted him to act as anything but himself no matter what.

He didn't compare him to anyone, he praised his abilities and accepted his faults. Though he did shower his brother in affection as everyone else did, it was clearly obvious that he favoured him instead. He was heartbroken when he and Spain were separated, having lost his home again for a second time. Though they still remained allies now.

He didn't ever want to lose Spain, the very thought scared him. It would truly break his heart if something happened to him. As much as he hated his grandpa for favoring Feli, he still loved him too. His grandpa loved him too, but it was hard to love a grandchild who seemed to lack any enthusiasm or natural talent like he himself did.

However, unlike his grandfather; Spain never expected anything of Lovino. He just liked learning new things about him, making him feel understood. Lovi wanted to be with Spain always, yes, he wasn't exactly the best at being honest. But that was how he had learned to protect himself from getting hurt. Tired of being used and lied to before.

Tired of people telling him how much they liked him or thought he was adorable, then turning around and praising his brother. Which over time caused him to hate himself and become bitter at others. Wishing they would simply accept him as he was instead of pointing out his flaws as a nation. His flaws and everything he seemed to lack.

Lovino was already aware of how unpleasant he appeared to be to others. He was moody, awkward, stubborn and had a potty mouth. He could be lazy sometimes and he tended to be completely straightforward in his opinion of others. But he did genuinely care about Spain. He wasn't as bad a person as people thought him to be.

Antonio saw good in him that he had long believed nobody else would. He looked past his flaws and saw the person he truly was inside. He saw how he longed to be loved and noticed by everyone else. For just one person out of the entire world to notice that, it meant everything to Lovi. To be preferred over his brother by one person, that was something he had wanted his entire life.

* * *

Lovi stood outside Spain's house quietly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Gripping the bouquet in his hand so tightly he was stunned he hadn't been stabbed by the thorns. Trying to prepare himself to knock on the door, but he couldn't bring himself to no matter how hard he tried. His embarrassment getting the better of him.

As if he had read his mind or if it was by pure coincidence, footsteps were heard heading towards the front door. Quick, fast and eager to greet their guests. Suddenly, the front door opened and Spain appeared wearing his usual goofy smile. His green eyes wide with delight at seeing Lovi, as it was not often he came to visit.

After establishing himself as a nation and gaining independence from Spain, the Italian nation tended to spend less and less time with him over the centuries. Growing as a nation and branching himself out to create allies and relationships with other nations. Soon forgetting about the Spanish male seemingly altogether.

To see him again after what felt like forever, of course Toni was going to get emotional. "Hola, Lovi!" he cried out happily. He then attempted to lunge forward and pull him into an affectionate hug. He spent so much time alone, he often pined for the company of others. He had to admit being alone got very boring sometimes.

Before he could pull him into a hug, Lovi threw the roses at his face hoping to distract him before he made him uncomfortable. Stopping Spain in his tracks as he was blinded by a sudden colour of red and the strong scent of roses. Completely unexpected of the latter as despite being a passionate nation tended to be very awkward about affection.

As he pulled away slightly, he was able to recognize the gift up close. Flowers? Lovi had brought him flowers? How lovely, but he wondered what exactly was the occasion. It wasn't his birthday and he certainly wasn't sick. This wasn't like Lovi at all to do something so romantic given how shy he could be. But it was indeed thoughtful of him.

Lovi clicked his teeth and took a deep breath, well here goes nothing "Ti amo tomato bastard!" he snapped loudly. There, after centuries of lying and hiding his feelings he had finally confessed. He had gotten the words off his chest after what felt like forever of ignoring or denying them. The nation of passion now knew how he felt about him, was he happy now?

After centuries of pestering him and forcing affection on him, his actions had finally worked and gotten the better of him. Was he happy about it now? He had finally got what he wanted. For Lovi to openly confess his affection for him, he had finally said those three words to Spain publicly. So now he could no longer complain about it right?

Spain stood there in awe, not knowing what to say or what to mind was blank and he could find no words to speak, lost in a haze of emotions and shock. For centuries, he had hoped that Lovi would finally realize he was being serious about his love for him. That he was not simply teasing him and meant every word he said.

Now Lovi was here at his doorstep giving him a bouquet and confessing his love for him. This felt like a dream, he couldn't quite believe this was the same potty mouthed Italian he knew. Though he would never speak of this moment, only sharing it between the two of them. He could already see Lovi was highly embarrassed by all of this.

But Lovi wasn't done speaking here, oh no. His eyes pinned to the floor, his cheeks slowly growing redder by the moment "Your dense to everything around you, your always so happy despite suffering so much. You tend to be clueless and neglect yourself often. And God knows why you hang out with that French bastard" Lovi ranted awkwardly.

He never seemed to notice anything going on around him unless someone told him. He never seemed to understand when he was doing something wrong unless it was explained. But he had a big heart and was stronger than he let himself onto be. After all he had fought against England in the past, putting up a good fight until he had eventually been beaten.

Spain was speechless, he wondered if this was a dream and he was actually asleep. I mean it felt like every other day. He had imagined this scenario a million times in his head before after all. How did he know he hadn't simply fallen asleep and this whole situation was going on his mind, it wouldn't be the first time after all.

Lovino's expression then softened to a gentler one, pained somewhat but calmer "But you always spoiled me. You ever only saw me. You were the first person to notice me and not my brother. I forgot I was ever lonely when I met you" he explained. No matter how much he lashed out at Spain, or how much he acted like a brat. Spain was always kind and understanding, simply tolerating his sulking and tantrums like a boss.

He showered him with affection even when Lovino tried to ignore him or push him away. He put up with his demands and kept him company no matter what. Never wanting to leave him alone. Over time he had found himself truly falling for Spain. He no longer felt alone like he once had before, as long as he had Spain by his side. He forgot that he ever felt neglected by anyone.

Spain then smiled warmly, taking the flowers from Lovino and smelling them. They were truly beautiful and his favourite flower; the red rose. An emblem of passion and true love. But of course, only Lovi would know that. The red rose was a sign of love, the yellow rose was a sign of friendship and the white rose was a symbol of purity.

He then pulled Lovino into a hug affectionately, making sure not to damage the flowers. They had been a precious present given especially to him by Lovi after all. He had always dreamed of this day, when Lovino would be honest about his feelings. Now they would forever be one, two heart beating together with a passionate love.

He buried his nose into his shoulder and held him tightly. He had wanted to ask this of him for a long time. But until Lovi was ready to be honest about how he felt, he had waited patiently. "Casate conmigo Lovi" he replied gently. He would never want anyone else like he would Lovino. He was as passionate as himself and just as romantic too. He wanted the hot-blooded Italian by his side forever.

Lovi then softened upon hearing this and hugged Spain back affectionately. Trying not to cry from happiness "About time you bastard" he teased in amusement. But he was happy, happier than he had been in a long time. Because now he truly did belong to Spain, in both body and soul, forever more.

 **Casate Conmigo-Marry me**

 **Ti Amo-I love you**

 **Hola-Hello**


End file.
